1. Field
This application generally relates to structural noise suppression systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since the earliest days of commercial jet aircraft, great efforts have been expended in developing methods and structures for reducing engine noise. Many different sound absorbing linings have been applied to intake bypass ducts, compressor casings, and other components in aircraft turbine engines and turbine engine nacelles.